<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deceiving looks by Alexa the dreamy girl (AMoonCookie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583870">Deceiving looks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMoonCookie/pseuds/Alexa%20the%20dreamy%20girl'>Alexa the dreamy girl (AMoonCookie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Manipulation, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt, Violence, more characters will be added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMoonCookie/pseuds/Alexa%20the%20dreamy%20girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily, a commoner from a poor village called Rosseux manage to enter to the officers academy. So Lily is a step closer to archive her goals. But Lily isn't alone, to accompany her will be member of her team and maybe also new companies!<br/>Lily a kind girl with a sence of heroism is ready to bond with the other students... or at least is what she wants them to believe.<br/>As she says "A puppetmaster need puppets to work."<br/>Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally I'm writing this story. English is not my first language soo if someone woul be my beta or simply coccrect possible errors it would be greatly appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny day. The golden deer had recently received the news that they would soon have new classmates, who had failed to register earlier due to an emergency. This is all they knew.<br/>
The two groups had agreed to meet on a street east of the Alliance, hoping to walk the road to the academy together and get to know each other better.But it didn't go as planned. In fact, the road they were traveling on had been attacked by bandits. And unfortunately some unarmed civilians were passing right by with them, so their walk had turned into a rescue mission. There was no sign of the new students</p><p>"Don't do anything rash! We don't know the current area, our priority is to save the citizens." Claude exclaimed.<br/>
A few minutes later someone ran to them to "help".<br/>
"Stay back bandits! I will not allow you to hurt these innocents" with this exclamation a pegasus knight flew towards one of the brigands and pierced him with her spear. His first attack only weakened him but then, with a quick vault, she attacked him a second time. This second blow was fatal.There was another thing that had caught the attention of the golden deer about the maiden. That is the fact that he was trying to keep his abdomen and the few red drops that fell.<br/>
"Look at the girl! She's hurt!" Hilda exclaimed.<br/>
"Claude, Lorenz go to his rescue." Professor Byleth said in her usual calm tone.<br/>
Normally the two would have snorted but given the situation they made no complaints.<br/>
"Urgh" the girl moaned in pain, "I can't give up! I don't have to give up!" she then said in a determined tone.</p><p>But when she saw the two boys heading towards her if her face was still contorted with pain inside her she was smiling and there was only one thought in her head.<br/>
"Perfect, the trick worked. They took the bait, if they continue like this my plan will be easier than expected."</p><p>"Hey are you ok?" Claude asked her, who had run towards her, followed by Lorenz.<br/>
"Not exactly but ... don't think about me! Take care of the citizens first!" Said the knight but was betrayed by an awkward landing that left her uniform on display, usually magenta was stained in the abdominal area of a bright bloody red,  The girl, who fell to the ground, was helped by Lorenz, who, like the perfect gentleman he aspired to be, held out his hand to her. "Thank you so much for your help, I'm so grateful! You were both heroic." And despite his injuries he gave them an angelic smile. Her blue eyes and all her face showed affection and gratitude. "Can you walk?" "We'll take you on a horse if you want." "Maybe she prefers a flying being since she's a pegasus knight." "Poor it must have been an effort, I don't envy you."<br/>
"Thanks to everyone but I can walk alone. But I admit that some help from someone would make things easier for me." and so with the help of Lorenz and the teacher, the girl headed for the officers' academy.<br/>
"Hey you haven't told us your name yet!" remarked Claude "Ah! That's true! My name is Lily, Lily Orwin." The girl then turned to Lorenz "You are Lorenz Hellman Gloucester right? I was looking for you, I wanted to ask you something ... Ah! But I think that now isn't really the case." The young nobleman did not have time to ask her what it she wanted to ask that the girl closed her eyes from tiredness. And shortly after, with a little insistence from Lily who wanted to leave room for the others, they placed her on the carriage</p><p>Or at least that's what Lily made the Golden deer believe. As she pretended to be asleep she thought: "Good, no one suspects anything. And Gloucester seems to be willing to listen to me. I foresee that by continuing to be a tender, innocent girl and making goo-goo eyes everyone I have aimed at will hang on my lips quite soon.</p><p>
  <b>End of chapter 1, act 1.</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act one, chapter 2. Noblewoman of nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After meeting Lily the golden deers go to meet their future members. And soon a new company join them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do we do now? Should we take Lily to the monastery?" Ignatz asked "But we can't abandon the other students, they might be in trouble." Leonie answered. Lysithea then joined the debate. "Uh- guys Lily woke up." Lily had opened her eyes and in the meantime her wounds, healed by Marianne and Lysithea, were considerably reduced and healed. "Wow you did a wonderful job." Lily said giving her voice a tone of admiration and surprise. "Well awakened princess." Claude said to the pegasus knight in a sassy tone. "Okay, jokes aside we should go see the other guys how they are." "I agree, I refuse to abandon my companions!" then she continued. </p><p>While they were chatting they heard a voice "LILY! Guys wait for me!" a blonde haired girl in a pretty tall ponytail, with green eyes, in a rather refined looking dress and knuckles over her hands ran up to them and then jumped into the wagon, landing right next to Hilda . "Hello everyone! I'm Aurore von Thalise, it's a pleasure to meet you!" when Aurore turned to give Hilda a warm handshake ... she was captivated "Oh my gods. You're so pretty! What's your name?" "Aww thanks. I am Hilda. The guys next to me are Claude and Lorenz" " Hi guys!" "Hey!" " Regards, I'm Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. Heir to the House of Gloucester." "I know who you are! After all you names are well known" she said with a little laugh.</p><p>"Not so fast, girl." a bandit wearing a set of jewels, probably stolen, and a bigger bandana than usual stopped her, accompanied by two more badly dressed. "Ahrgh again you bandits, I've got sick of you!" Aurore said exasperated "Go away, shoo!" and moved her hand to chase away the bandit who grabbed it, in an attempt to intimidate her. But the only result he got was that of an annoyed and angry Aurore. "Let go of my hand, rude jerk!" and after saying this she freed herself from the grip. Meanwhile the golden deer were coming to Aurore's aid. </p><p>"You shouldn't be so bold young lady." said the bandit in a reproachful tone. "After all, if you first beat my followers it was only thanks to your precious axe. But I doubt that even with such a powerful weapon a woman like you would be able to defeat me." "EXCUSE ME?!" Aurore yelled at him, offended and shocked, putting her hands on her hips. "You heard right, girls like you should listen to us more often." The girl then compised herself and replied with a saccharine tone and a smile "No thanks, I'm not desperate!" The bandit gritted his teeth "Let's see if you're still so brave after this." And he took the axe from her. "Aw you got my axe. Oh well it means I'll have to use my hands."</p><p>Having said that Aurore pulled up the sleeves and the hem of her dress and punched the bandit in the stomach, who bent to the ground in pain. Auore took advantage of this to throw another series of punches. This time on the face. The smell of sweat and earth permeated the air. The man grabbed Aurore's arm but she kicked him off, knocking him to the ground. The noble took back her ax, while some of the golden deer had taken care of the other two bandits. "Are you all okay? You're not hurt anywhere are you? If something is wrong, I'll help you!" Aurore said worriedly.<br/>
Everyone nodded to her.<br/>
"What a relief!"</p><p>"Wow. And and I thought you would hate over your hands!" Leonie said to her, "Not at all! You seem strong too! I like it! And I like you to say what you think! Ok let's say I like you in general! We could train together if you like sometime, or go out together if you like!" Aurore told her "Why not."<br/>
"Woah that was great!" "Thank you!" Aurore had taken a liking for the golden deer and felt comfortable with them. Her heart was struck by all the girls. She had decided that when he got the chance she would  have say it to them. "Lily!" the noble ran to embrace her. "Hi Aurore! I uh wanted to go ask Lorenz something." "You can ask me if you like. You know I'll always be ready to help you." "I know I know. </p><p>"Now guys how about we go and help others so then we can all finally get to know each other?" then asked the blonde "Of course, after all helping others is a duty for the nobles." "You seem very respectful of duties. Of the so-called-cavalry-maybe you get along well with Andrew."<br/>
"Who is Andrew?" "One of our classmates. He's a bit reserved and a coward but he is absolutely a treasure. He's very sweet! He's also kind and ready to help. But now no more talk, let's go!" And Aurore started running.</p><p>End of chapter 2 act 1</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did even this chapter. Please let me know what you think of it and Aurore!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>